villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrecker
Wrecker is a major antagonist in the Minecraft animation series Endventures. He is the general, formerly captain of the Endermaster's army and one of the most powerful Endermen. He is physically stronger than the others, which is how he got his name. Like other Endermen in the series, while his speech is shown through text, Enderman sounds play in a way altered to sound like speech. Biography Wrecker's first chronological appearance was during the attack and plundering of a human city, where he contributed by killing humans but not taking anything, his reason being that he believes the Endermaster wants "corpses, not trinkets." He then spots the Enderman general Endreai fighting against a man who became the Rebel Leader, and just watches the battle instead of helping him, hoping Endreai will be killed so Wrecker can take his position. After he sees the man's wife and son hiding, he gets the idea to interrupt the fight by holding them as hostages that he threatens to kill if the man doesn't drop his weapon. He drops his weapon, but Wrecker kills them anyway. He spares the man himself so that he will drown in sorrow, and when asked by another Enderman, he replies that he will likely jump into lava. Wrecker's first appearance onscreen is when he leads some Endermen to hunt down the heroes. He kills a human, then breaks down a wall of cobblestone with his strength. He then finds the heroes in a cave and orders his Endermen to "feast on their flesh." He tries to kill Colin and Porky, but is beaten by Shadow. He is then called by the Endermaster to describe Shadow. He then appears when Shadow makes a plan for the heroes to be able to get onto the boats, where he finds Shadow to be suspicious, but Endreai doesn't. After the boat is taken, Wrecker teleports to it and starts to slash at Red, trying to kill him. Clack-Clack then sees him and shoots an arrow at Wrecker, which injures and blinds his right eye. He breaks Click-Clack and sees that Red is still alive after his attack, so he tries to stab his throat, but is stopped by Shadow. He pulls the arrow out of his eye and then fights Shadow, but loses again. He appears again when he's called by one of the Endermaster's imperial guards to the master himself, who promotes Wrecker to the new general after Endreai was executed for repeated failures. Wrecker then goes to the overworld at the same beach where the boats were once at, with 2 dirt blocks that he uses by switching them around repeatedly to progress over the water, likely taking about a week to get to the Rebel Island. After a long time, he arrived to the island, bringing a large pack of Endermen with him. He commands the Endermen to tear the city and its inhabitants apart. When his men struggle with getting into the city after the rebels fill areas with water, which Endermen take damage from, he has them take blocks from the fortress to block up the water. Wrecker then battles an Iron Golem which he defeats and kills by taking its head off. When 3 Endermen suggest the use of sponges to soak up the water, Wrecker orders more be brought and that the Endermen use TNT to blow up the island. He steals a Flint and Steel from a human who he then burns alive and then gives to another Enderman to ignite the TNT. Wrecker then pushes down a tower to crush a human. At this point, the island has been left without much defenses. Wrecker then commands all humans be killed and eaten. He tries to kill Colin, but is stopped by Colin's pet Battlepig Porky, who he is then beaten up by. After the Endermaster kills Porky with Wrecker's sword, he escapes and at this point, most of the humans on the island have been massacred. Wrecker throws a block at a human who was trying to escape, killing him. He then sees the Rebel Leader, and then taunts him with the fact that he killed his wife and son. He attempts to kill him, but can't due to not having his Endblade. He tells another Enderman to give him his Endblade, then kills him due to him refusing. Wrecker continues the fight, trying to stir up hatred in the Rebel Leader to make the fight more "interesting." After slicing off the leader's arm, he reveals his philosophy that killing makes him stronger. He then taunts the leader telling him that it would be like in the afterlife he would be able to keep everyone he's killed as slaves, including the Rebel Leader and his wife and son. Eventually, Wrecker sings a creepy lullaby that ends on him killing the Rebel Leader. He returns to the Endermaster's castle after this to tell him that he destroyed the rebel city. The Endermaster then agrees to train him in combat. Due to the series' seeming cancellation, it's unknown what happened to Wrecker after this. Appearance Wrecker at first appears to look like a normal Endermen, except with an Endblade, which looks like a purple Diamond Sword. After his promotion to general, he gets an obsidian helmet with 2 horns and a piece that covers the right eye that was injured. Personality Wrecker is a sadist who enjoys murdering humans, even without being ordered to. He has a philosophy that killing makes you better, as if everyone you've killed is lined below you. Wrecker also has a creepy, seemingly insane side to him, shown when he sung creepy nursery rhymes before trying to kill Red and before killing the Rebel Leader. Wrecker is also smarter than the other Endermen, seeing as he saw through that Shadow wasn't working with the Endermen when he was pretending to. Trivia *His helmet was inspired my Midna's helmet from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess according to Willcraft. Category:Sadists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Monsters Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Male Category:Complete Monster Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Inconclusive Category:Right-Hand Category:Cartoon Villains